The present invention relates to a lighting ornament which is comprises a bottom shell, a top shell, which when attached to the bottom shell forms a cover, and a light string received between the top and bottom shells.
The type of lighting ornament with which this invention is concerned conventionally comprises a frame made by bending an iron wire into the desired shape, a light string wound on the frame, and flexible plastic sheets winding around the light string and the frame and fastened together in an air-tight manner by an adhesive tape or a bonding agent. This type of lighting ornament is structurally unsuitable for mass production because of its labor-consuming nature. Once assembled, it cannot be unassembled, and therefore the bulbs of the light string are not replaceable. Because the frame of the lighting ornament is made by bending an iron wire into a shaped structure, the lighting ornament will deform when squeezed or twisted. Furthermore, the plastic sheets which wind around the frame and the light string may be subject to breaking apart due to effects of the weather, and water may enter through the gaps formed among the plastic sheets causing tile bulbs of the light string to be damaged.